It is of interest to incorporate polar functionalities into polyolefin materials in a controlled manner, unfortunately most polyolefin initiator systems are sensitive to polar groups and as such are deactivated in the presence of functionalized comonomers [1]. Recent advances in polyolefin catalysis have improved functional tolerance, however, few catalysts are able to incorporate large amounts of functionalized comonomer [2, 3] and even fewer can incorporate inexpensive functionalized commodity monomers via a polymerization reaction that can be used to create higher order polymer architectures, such as block-copolymers, tapered copolymers and tetrablock copolymers [4].